1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a metallic glass, a conductive paste, and/or an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A metallic glass is an alloy having a disordered atomic structure including two or more elements. Metallic glasses may have a supercooled liquid region (ΔTx) between a glass transition temperature (Tg) and a crystalline temperature (Tx), and may be superplastically deformed to have a viscos flow.
When the metallic glass is plastically deformed in the supercooled liquid region, it may be easier to deform than a general metal so processing may be easier, and the wettability to a lower layer may increase. Thereby, the close contacting property to the lower layer may be enhanced.
Research on using the metallic glass as an electrode for an electronic device has been undertaken. The metallic glass may have conductivity, may be plastically deformed in the aforementioned supercooled liquid region as aforementioned, and may closely contact a lower layer such as a silicon wafer, and thus a metallic glass may be usefully applied as an electrode for an electronic device.
The conductivity and close contacting property of an electrode with a lower layer may be enhanced by increasing wettability of the metallic glass in the supercooled liquid region. The wettability of the metallic glass may be related to the size of the metallic glass powder. In other words, as the metallic glass powder has a smaller size, contact area and reactivity and thus wettability of the metallic glass may be enhanced.
However, a metallic glass may have higher ductility when it has a smaller size. Accordingly, it may be difficult to pulverize some metallic glasses into fine powder.